Jugando a la Casita
by Theff.intherainbow
Summary: Que pasa si todo lo que creias que jamas pasaria sucede? mal summary leer varias escenas fuertes
1. Jugando a la casita

Disclaimer por motivos obvio he de decir que ni9nguno de estos personajes son de mi pertenencia ( mas quisiera seria millonaria) pero bueno todos sabemos que son propiedad de la gran( superior) Jk. Rowling.

La vida da muchas vueltas llevándote a sitios inesperados como a star con el que una vez fue tu peor enemigo, si unos años antes alguien hubiese dicho esto quizás no no las hubiésemos creído, mucho menos los protagonistas de esta historia, cuando el decidió cambiarse de bando, cuando empezaron a conocerse mejor sencillamente todo fue perfecto, encajaron de una forma que no muchos pensarían fue así como poco a poco el se fueron convirtiendo en amigos, y bueno ahora era muchísimo mas que eso todo era sencillamente perfecto ahora…

-Buenos días dormilona-Le saludo un rubio, tomando asiento en la hermosa mesa que tenían en la cocina

-Hola- le contesto ella aun dormida, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa

-¿No piensas despertarte?

-Estoy cansada

-No lo dudo- dijo yendo hasta la cocina a traerle su café lo que la muchacha agradeció con un beso bastante apasionado pero a la vez cargado de amor

-¿Vas a trabajar hoy?

- Creo que si, ¿porque?

-Pensé que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos

-Todavía no me han llamado

-¿Te quedas?-Se levanto y lanzo sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de el

-Si- contesto mientras unía sus labios a los de ella suavemente, mientras la subía solo un poco

-Te amo-susurro ella bajito una vez que el se alejo de sus labios

-Y yo a ti preciosa-Dijo uniendo sus labios en un nuevo beso pero mucho mas intenso esta vez, la subió lo suficiente para poder ubicarla sobre la mesa donde segundos antes estuvieron tomando café de forma tranquila, dejo sus labios para encargase de su cuello mientras ella desordenaba su perfecto cabello rubio suavemente las delicadas manos de la pelirroja descendieron hasta la camisa de el fue encargándose de soltar botón por botón con mucha cautela disfrutando de los suaves toques de el, la atmosfera era mas que excitante, pero no podía ser perfecto escucharon el sonido del teléfono, Ginny maldecía el día que había dejado que la convencieran de haber comprado ese maldito teléfono por querer intentar una vida normal, cuando Ginny iba a decir algo Draco la callo con sus labios

-Ignóralo que es maldita maquina atienda- le dijo el mientras seguía repartiendo besos

-¿Draco, Ginny? ¿Están?-sonó la voz desde la contestadora, una muy familiar ahora mas que nunca maldecía el haberle comentado a su padre sobre el teléfono y sus funciones

-Es mi madre-dijo la pelirroja en su oído mientras las manos de el se encargaba de acariciar cada pedazo de su piel descubierta

-Ignórala- dijo el muy concentrado

-Si hay alguien allí atienda- siguió sonando la voz

-Por Merlín Draco no puedo estar en esto mientras mi madre habla por la maquina –dijo y suspiro, mientras se apartaba y bajaba de la mesa, para dirigirse hacia aquel aparato

-Al fin, que se supone que hacías Ginevra?

-Nada mamá me duchaba

-Si claro, mira necesito que vengas esta tarde-sentencio de una vez

-Esta bien-dijo mas ida que consiente de lo que su madre decía, podía escucha runa voz a lo lejos

-Ginevra contéstame ¿estas allí?

-si si mamá-dijo esta mientras caminaba para alejarse de Draco que besaba su cuello, y se habían encargado de desabrochar todos los botones de la hermosa camisa Armani, que ella vestía como pijama que obviamente le pertenecía a el, escucho como su madre hablaba de algún asunto familiar, pero le era imposible mantener el hilo con Draco recorriendo su pecho con sus dulces labios, ella trataba de no gemir, incluso de separarse de el pero a tenia acorralada contra la pared de su departamento sin dejarle mucha salida-Hija te dejo- dijo por fin la Sra. Weasley –Esta bien nos vemos- dijo ella y colgó por fin dejándose llevar por esas emociones, tiro el teléfono y tomo a su novio por el cuello besándole de forma pasional, el retrocedió hasta que ambos estuvieron en el sofá, ella sobre el, la camisa Armani ya había caído al piso, Draco estaba a medio desvestir, y Ginny solo estaba cubierta por una leve pieza de ropa interior negra pero esta vez no fue el teléfono si no la chimenea.

-Draco- se escucho la voz

-¿Mama?-dijo el mirando por encima del hombro de Ginny

-¿Hijo? No puedo verte –dijo la misma voz femenina

-¿Que sucede mamá?-le pregunto el saliendo debajo de ginny y arreglándose un poco, y acercándose un poco a la chimenea la verdad era que Ginny quería que se la tragase la tierra

-Oh, lamento mucho interrumpir hijo –se disculpo la mujer al comprender la situación

-Ya no importa-dijo el apartando el tiempo-¿Que sucede?

-Te necesito en la casa ahora, hay ciertos problemas- dijo a mujer, el suspiro maldita sea la hora en a que había decidido hacerse cargo de la fortuna familiar

-Pero mama- empezó el pero ella lo corto-Estoy segura que Ginny puede esperarte unos momentos hijos

-Hola Narcisa- saludo la pelirroja muerta de vergüenza, no era la mejor forma de saludar a su suegra

-Hola cariño-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Te robare la diversión por un rato querida- ahora si las mejillas de Ginny habían igualado al color de su cabello-Tratare de no demorarlo mucho-dijo y guiño un ojo, por suerte ya ella no podía sonrojarse mas

-Mama- la reprendió Draco viendo a la pelirroja –Gin mi camisa- ella la tomo y se la lanzo, el la atajo y empezó a abrocharla mientras desaparecía por la chimenea.


	2. Algo mas?

No podía negar Ginny que estaba frustrada así que sencillamente decidió dares un baño no se molesto en siquiera recoger la camisa del suelo, solo subió y prepare la bañera, se metió sintió como el agua caliente tocaba su piel, le encantaba su bañera si eso se le podía llamar bañera era muy parecida a la que había en el baño de los prefectos, por lo que era mas una mini piscina que otra cosa, cerro los ojos solo disfrutando y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida allí tranquila, hasta que sintió unos besos en su cuello que la hicieron sobresaltarse entonces lo vio

-Draco volviste- dijo preguntándose cuanto tiempo haba estado allí en la bañera como para que estuviese ya de regreso

-Si- dijo mientras besaba con aun más intensidad su cuello, hasta dejar una pequeña marca en su cuello

-Y veo que no se te ha pasado para nada- dijo pero cuando el bajo sus manos a acariciar sus pechos le fue imposible continuar gracias al gemido que el hizo salir de sus labios

-levemos esto hasta la cama-dijo el a su oído separándose solo unos instantes de su cuello

-Lo mojaremos todo

-Para algo somos magos- dijo y la alzo entre sus fuertes brazos, sacándola del baño y llevándola hasta recostarla en la cama, ella estaba completamente desnuda, por lo que los hábiles labios del rubio recorrían cada centímetro de piel mientras ella se empezaba a deshacer de a ropa de el, pero pareciera que realmente el destino s estuvieran empeñando en que nada pasara entre ellos

-Ginny –dijo una voz abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, con lo que apenas les dio tiempo para reaccionar y cubrirse con las sabanas-Yo lo siento- dijo la misma y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos de nuevo

-Mañana mismo mando a cortar el teléfono desconectar la chimenea y bloquear las apariciones- dijo Draco y Ginny solo pudo reír, el la miro y paso la bata de ella mientras se quedaba allí en la cama

-anda no te enojes- dijo mientras se colocaba su bata, y se acercaba a la cama, para darle un suave beso que el no correspondió-Vamos Mi vida te prometo que seré solo tuya cuando nos dejen en paz- dijo ella besando su cuello de la forma que sabia que le gustaba

-¿Mía y solo mía?-pregunto el más convencido

-Si solo tuya, y harás conmigo lo que quieras- dijo ella seductora

-¿Todo lo que quiera?-la miro y arqueo una ceja

-Si todo lo que quieras

-¿Por muy loco y descabellado que sea?

-Si- dijo arrepintiéndose de su ofrecimiento solo esperaba que a Draco no se le ocurriera un trió o algo suspiro el se acerco y la beso-tienes un trato-dijo y la dejo ir ella bajo las escaleras, y se encontró con su hermano, Hermione y obviamente sus sobrinos

-Hasta que bajas- dijo su hermano y hermione lo golpeo

-Gin- le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

-Tía tía- dijeron sus sobrinos corriendo hacia ella, lo único que la pelirroja hizo fue saludarlos a todos y tomar a sus sobrinos entre sus brazos

-Mis enanos- dijo besándolos – ¿a que debo su visita?

-En realidad yo solo vine a decir hola, pues tengo algo de trabajo en el ministerio ya sabes, y debido a que te tardaste siglos me tengo que ir así que Adiós- dijo y desapareció la verdad era que desde que Ron empezó a trabajar en el ministerio en lo que antes hacia su padre solo que ahora en un puesto mucho mas prestigiado no tenia mucho tiempo

-Y yo pues vine a pedirte un favor- le dijo Hermione mirándola

-Solo por eso me visitas-dijo ella fingiendo y luego rio- dime para que soy buena

-Necesito que cuides a los niños hoy por la noche

-¿Esta noche?-pregunto haciendo mucho énfasis en la primera palabra

- Te lo suplico hoy es mi aniversario y desde que nacieron no hemos tenido una noche de aniversarios solos si me entiendes- le dijo la chica mirándola suplicando casi

-Draco va a matarme pero este bien- le dijo aceptando y Hermione le sonrió

-Gracias Gracias- le dijo a Ginny- Por cierto lamento la interrupción, pero pensé que Draco no estaba, me dijiste que estaba de viaje

-Estaba llego a noche- le dijo –Lo peor es que eres la tercera persona que nos interrumpe- Hermione rio mientras Ginny le relataba lo ocurrido las veces anteriores

-Deja de reírte no fue gracioso

-Quizás no para ti pero para los demás –dijo y volvió a reír- Te traeré a los niños a las 6¿esa hora esta bien?- cambio el tema drásticamente luego de la mirada de Ginny por sus risas

-Si perfecto- pero fue entonces que recordó algo –Maldita sea- dijo y luego se arrepintió

-¿Qué sucede?

-Debo ir a la Madriguera hoy

-¿La cena familiar?

-Si ¿Como se libraron?

-Aniversario- contesto Hermione y sonrió-Bueno Gin nos vemos a las 6 – dijo y tomo a los niños que se negaban diciendo que querían quedarse con su tía.

-Adiós enanos- dijo y cerro la puerta, para luego subir hasta su habitación, y allí vio a Draco concentrado en un libro sonrió-I am Back baby- dijo en vos sensual

-Y eres toda mía – la miro de arriba abajo

-Me tienes hasta las cinco y treinta – comento acercándose a la cama y comenzando a abrir su bata

-¿Porque?-reacciono el enseguida

-A esa hora Herm Traerá a los gemelos

-¿Como?

-Es que hoy es su noche de aniversario y no quería que se les arruinara, además también por esa hora tendríamos que ir a la madriguera

-¿Qué? Ella se posiciono sobre el besando su cuello-Estamos hablando

-¿Por qué no hablamos de otras formas?- dijo ella y fue deslizando sus besos hasta sus pectorales luego sus abdominales haciendo suspirar al rubio, y obviamente haciendo que olvidara todo lo anterior, ella volvió a subir para poseer sus labios el aprovecho para posicionarse sobre ella

-¿Ibas a cumplir mis deseos no?- le pregunto con picardía con mucha picardía en su voz y en sus ojos, ella solo asintió, el se levanto de la cama y abrió las cortinas

-¿Qué haces?

-Dejo entrar la luz

Camino hasta ella y le quito las sabanas dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto

-Cualquiera puede vernos

-Que nos vean –Ella tomo las sabanas una vez mas y se cubrió el suspiro y cerro las cortinas no podía obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera siempre ganaba ella, al ver lo que hacia ella dejo caer las sabanas que la cubrían lentamente el la miro y se posiciono sobre ella acariciándola besándola, ambos se amaron, por fin pudieron llegar al final de todo, disfrutando de sus cuerpos al máximo.


End file.
